Path of the Creators
The Path of the Creators (or Makers) refers to a recently emerged dwarven philosophy based on revering the Titans and living an "ideal life" based on dwarven interpretation of the Titans. Much of it is based on the findings of Bronzebeard and Dark Iron archaeologists, especially in Ulduar and Uldaman. OOC DISCLAIMER: While it is acknowledged that dwarves revere the Titans, the system of belief (if one even exists) is not elaborated on at all. This article will be based on my own knowledge of Warcraft lore as well as my own opinion. Since the Path of the Creators is a minor sect, I do not consider it to be true custom lore. You may use any of the lore I've written here though keep in mind it's meant to be a minor sect. Most dwarves and gnomes will probably never have heard of this particular philosophy. Feedback and criticism is welcome, as this is still a work in progress. The Patrons Much of the Path is based upon revering stone watchers and Titans hailed as "patrons" of a particular field, race, or study. They are as follows: Khaz'goroth, Patron of Dwarves and Stone Since the majority of the Path's believers are dwarves, Khaz'goroth is the most commonly followed and revered. Often called the Shaper, Khaz'goroth is believed to have designed the dwarves in his image, and as such, is often depicted as a Earthen-like humanoid with a grand beard and other dwarven features. In most images he carries a large hammer, in acknowledgement of the belief that he forged the mountains of Azeroth. Vocations such as the smith, architect, stoneworker, and miner are associated with Khaz'goroth, and those practicing them are seen as being close to the Shaper; the most brilliant and succesful of them are "in tune" with Khaz'goroth, and are bestowed a portion of his skill. Due to Khaz'goroth's role in creating dwarvenkind, it is believed that he watches over them, and grants them their knacks for mining and smithing. As the dwarves would not live in the mountains of Dun Morogh without Khaz'goroth, it is said that they would not continue to exist without their smith's fine metalworking or their miner's hard work. Them, and professions similar to them, are likewise respected as an important part of society. Symbols of Khaz'goroth include the hammer, anvil, chisel, and pickaxe. Mimiron, Patron of Gnomes and Tinkering Similar to Khaz'goroth, Mimiron is depicted as a mechanical gnome, due to his role in the creation of the gnomes. Mimiron is hailed as the most brilliant engineer on Azeroth; as such dwarven and gnomish tinkers and engineers are viewed as Mimiron's followers and disciples. Mimiron, sometimes simply called the Tinker, toiled and worked to create inventions to aid the Titans in their creation and defense of Azeroth. Therefore, tinkers under the Path are encouraged to create and produce practical inventions, often ones to be used in war or to improve infrastructure. Innovation is a gift of the Tinker, and should not be misused for vain reasons. Symbols of Mimiron include the cog, wrench, or a tram train, which is viewed as the apex of gnome and dwarvish technology. Tyr, Patron of Humanity, Justice, and the Holy Light Unlike the other two racial patrons, Tyr is not believed to have created the humans. Rather, Tyr is believed to have set the humans on their true path, in the form of teaching them mastery of the Holy Light. The Path indeed recognizes the Holy Light, but does not worship it in the same fashion that humans do. It is seen as a benevolent energy that Tyr masters and bestows upon those who live a dedicated, moral, and good life in the Light's name. As such, the Path calls for both human and dwarf priests and paladins of the Light to be respected. Tyr is sometimes refered to as the Paragon. Due to his association with humans, Tyr is often depicted as a paladin-like humanoid, holding a hammer and tome, much like human depictions of him. Common symbols of Tyr are a hammer shrouded in golden flame, as well as the silver hand. Eonar, Patron of Life, Land, and Love The only female Patron, Eonar, or the Mother, is believed to have created the plant and animal life on the stone that Khaz'goroth forged, and is seen as the mother of Freya. She is depicted as a green humanoid with fine and feminine features, often covered in vines and flowers, sporting long hair of bright green leaves. Hunters are encouraged to pay thanks to Eonar when they kill a beast, for it is her creation, and not to overhunt for it would be an insult to the Mother. Hunting for sport (likely due to its prevalence in dwarven culture) is allowed, so long as it is done "tastefully", a very loose and liberal definition often left to dwarven hunters to decide. Farmers, too, are seen as being close to Eonar, for they work her creations to feed the dwarven and gnomish people. Those who are exceptional at taming and bonding with animals are also respected as close to the Mother. Eonar is also associated with love, marriage, family, and women. Symbols of Eonar include the flower, an overgrown tree, or the claw. Norgannon, Patron of Knowledge, Lore, and Magic The Path does not frown upon lawful mages like many faiths do. Instead, they are respected due to their connection to Norgannon, sometimes called the Keeper. (albeit many Bronzebeards do not follow this) While arcane magic is viewed in an overall positive light, those who misuse or abuse it are seen as committing a vile crime against Norgannon's trust. As Norgannon is also the Titan of knowledge and lore, scholars, historians, and teachers are believed to be the ideal followers of Norgannon. Many Dark Iron who follow the Path revere Norgannon moreso than other Patrons, due to the prevelance of magic in their society. As such, the Keeper is often depicted as a robed man carrying a staff in one hand and a tome in the other, similar to Tyr. Symbols of Norgannon include a tome, a crystal scepter, and magic runes. Aggramar, Patron of War and Soldiers While the Path does not outright glorify violence, it acknowledges that war against forces such as the Horde and other dark powers is necessary to the prolonged existence of the seed races, as well as being essential in restoring order to Azeroth, so that when the Titans return they may praise their children's world. To that end, Aggramar, Sargeras' successor, represents war and those who fight it. Often called the Avenger, he is depicted as a massive, heavily muscled figure clad in heavy armor, with two glowing eyes emerging from a winged, or sometimes horned, helmet. The presence of a claymore or other blade is often common too. Exceptionally skilled fighters or brilliant generals and strategists are seen as Aggramar's prime followers, and will be those who lead the charge to bring the hammer of justice upon the forces of chaos. Those who perish in battle are seen as committing one of the greatest possible sacrifices, and are honored. The most common symbols of Aggramar are crossed blades and a winged or horned helmet. Thorim, Patron of Unity, Order and Storms The Pantheon has always called for order and unity among its creations, though such is rare. Thorim, who wields the power of the storms, represents these virtues more than the other watchers. It is said that once the seed races unite Azeroth into a force of order and peace, Thorim will be pleased, and the clouds of Azeroth will no longer storm. Vocations closest to Thorim's path include judges, guards and politicians, due to the role they play in creating and regulating a lawful society. Thorim is sometimes called the Stormcaller due to the power he wields. Although few Wildhammer follow the Titans and fewer still follow the Path, they are often associated with Thorim due to their power over the storm. Common symbols of Thorim are the lightning bolt, stormclouds, and stormhammer. Aman'Thul, Patron of Wisdom and Time The head of the Pantheon, Aman'thul is one of the most commonly revered gods of the Path. Commonly called the Highfather, Aman'Thul is associated with time and the wisdom that time imparts on those who experience it. As such, followers of the Path are expected to pay respect to their elders, for they, more often than not, have found wisdom in all of their years. Virtues associated with Aman'Thul include those often linked to wisdom, such as patience and temperance. The Highfather is almost universally depicted as an old, robed man with a gray wispy beard extending to his waist, the largest difference between him and Norgannon. Symbols of Aman'thul include the hourglass or crown, which represents his position as head of the Pantheon. Hodir, Patron of Winter and Tenacity Known more commonly as Greatfather Winter or the Frostwatcher, Hodir is believed to control the winters of Azeroth, as well as be the creator of the Frostborn and Frost Giants. It is believed that those who show compassion and unity before winter will face less perils during the season. Travelers, especially ones who tranverse perilious or cold areas, are seen as the closest to Hodir, due to their tenacity and ability to withstand the cold. Common symbols of Hodir are the snowflake, icicle, or other cold-associated icons. Category:Dwarf Category:Gnome Category:Faith Category:Titan Category:Ideology